


Your Hand In Mine

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [116]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Smythe Child(ren), Anderson-Smythe Family, Christmas, Cute, Family, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Blaine Anderson, Twin Birth, Twins, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian get their Christmas gifts a little early.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 7





	Your Hand In Mine

•Sebastian•

It was the morning of Christmas Eve. Blaine and I were in bed enjoying our time together before the babies got here. 

He was pregnant with our twins. 

We both just want them to be here already. He's become a very moody and hormonal person while pregnant with these two. But I have to keep a brave face so he wouldn't panic. As long as he sees I'm happy, he's okay. 

Usually I'm up before him, so I talk to the twins to see how they're doing in that small compact space they've been living in.

I scooted himself down a little so my face was level with his belly button and lifted up his shirt. He was snoring lightly so I knew he wouldn't hear me but I whisper just in case he does wake up. I placed my hands on his belly and could feel one of them kick.

"Good morning guys." I began. "You know tomorrow is Christmas, maybe you can give me and your mama a special gift. And that would be, bringing you guys into the world." I spoke feeling their little flutters. I placed my lips on his overgrown belly and kissed it. "Daddy loves you guys so much." I said before pulling his shirt back over it.

I stretched before getting out of bed. "Don't go." I turned and saw Blaine was awake. 

"I won't. I promise." I laid back down and pecked his lips. "We have a lot to do today." I said. 

"Like what?" He asked. 

"Last minute Christmas shopping. Since you decided to get pregnant, we haven't had much time on our hands that we only got your parents gifts. We didn't get our nieces and nephews gifts." I said. 

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about them. Shit! Well, then let's not sit here all day and get to the mall." He said practically jumping out of bed.

I got up and jumped in the shower before getting dressed. 

He just threw on some maternity jeans and a hoodie finishing his look with his glasses. "How do I look?" He asked, holding his arms out to reveal his outfit. 

"Pregnant." I joked. 

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Come on let's go. Hopefully there's still good stuff left at the stores." He said. 

I shook my head and grabbed the keys before walking out the door.

We arrived at the mall, and quickly walked inside to scope out the place. 

"Alright, I'll go shop for the girls. You shop for your brother and nephews" I said. 

"Okay, text me when you're done, then we'll meet up." He said. 

"Will do. Good luck." I smiled watching him walk in the opposite direction as me. 

For Lark, our oldest niece, I got her the Disney themed vans really wanted, roller blades since she loves going skating with me or her dad, a light blue polaroid camera. For Blake, our youngest niece, I got her hot pink high top converse, a razor scooter, and a light purple polaroid camera.

I texted Blaine and we met up back where we started both carrying lots of bags. I had him put the bags down by the entrance and wait with them while I got the car.

**\---**

•Blaine•

Bas left me here with all the bags while he got the car. My back was killing me so I placed my hand on it to relieve some of the pressure. I began to rub my bump and the babies started to kick. “Don't worry. Your daddy will be right back." I said as they stopped, I smiled when I saw my husband come back inside. He carried all the bags to our car and packed them in before getting in himself and driving home.

It was almost 1, when we got home. I didn't realize how long we had been shopping for.

"Bas! Can you go get me the wrapping paper and boxes from the attic?" I asked placing all the gifts on the table.

"Sure thing." He jogged upstairs and I heard him open the attic door.

I sorted through all the gifts and decided to wrap Cooper and his wife, Julie’s, first. I got them both something they’d enjoy, new luggage and a paid vacation to Paris for two weeks. 

Once I was done wrapping their matching luggage, I moved onto the girls' gifts. I see Bas went all out this year for our nieces. I bought this cute white and gold paper for their gifts this year. I loved being so close to my nieces. I consider them my own and every time they visit, the four of us always have a blast together. Especially Lark, my first niece and the first born from Cooper and Julie, I loved being around her. She always made me smile and was the cutest little monkey baby, I called her. She was my chunka munka baby niece.

When everything was all wrapped and done, I joined Bas on the couch. I was exhausted and the lower part of my belly was aching badly. 

"What's the matter baby?" He asked. 

"Your kids are hurting me." I groaned, rubbing all around to make them stop. 

He lifted up my shirt to reveal my bruised belly. "Blaine? What the hell?!" He was shocked. 

"I know. They keep hurting me and won't stop." I complained. 

"Wanna go take a bath? Maybe that will help." He suggested.

"Okay." I nodded and held out my hand so he could help me up.

We walked into our bathroom as he got the bath ready for me. "We have to be at your mom's house tomorrow around one right?" He asked. 

"Yes." I answered. 

As I was taking off my hoodie, a huge cramp shot up my body and a gush of water splashed all over the floor. "Uh, Bas. I think my water just broke. Aahhh!” My body went rigid and I grabbed his wrist quickly to stop myself from falling over due to the pain I was experiencing.

Bas turned off the water and got the babies' bag. He was running around like a maniac trying to get us out the door. Finally after fifteen minutes, we were on our way to the hospital. It was nearing the evening hours so it could be a possibility our babies were coming tonight or tomorrow.

**-Six Hours Later-**

"Breathe baby! In and out! In and out! In and out!" Bas coached as my labor had gotten worse. 

I was on my hands and knees trying to make this pain go away. Both our families were here and in the waiting room while I worked to get our two new additions here.

"B-Bas...I feel like I have to push." I stuttered feeling one of them try to push themselves out of me. 

I saw my doctor come in and she checked me once again. "You're ready to push Blaine." She announced and those words meant everything. My kids were finally going to be here. I was holding myself up by my fists as another contraction grew. I leaned against Sebastian’s chest to balance myself and for the comfort of his buffness.

"Are we ready to do this?" I asked, turning my head to face him. 

"Yes we are. We've waited nine months for this and now it's finally happening." He smiled taking hold of my hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Let’s start pushing Blaine and get this first baby out.” Doctor Sawyer had set herself up behind me and he bore down, giving me first push.

**\---**

"Oooh no! Bas! I can't!" I whined. I've been pushing forever and my poor baby's head is stuck. 

"Yes you can Blaine. Suck it up and push!" Sebastian was a lot more harsh but it was good because it gave me the drive to keep going.

I took in another deep breath and began to bare down hard.

"There you go! That's it Blaine! Here comes the head!" Doctor Sawyer announced.

"Come on baby. Our first baby is so close." Bas whispered as I pushed. I looked at him with tired eyes and went again. "One more push." He reminded. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed.

"It's a girl!" Doctor Sawyer announced. 

I peered up and saw a smile appear on my husband’s face as tears well in his eyes when he looked at me.

"Look down Blaine. Here she is." My doctor brought her under me and I picked her up gently, careful of her cord.

"Hi sweetheart. Welcome to the world my love." I whispered, kissing her fragile head. "She's beautiful Bas." We both shared a kiss before a nurse took her away as I got ready to deliver my second baby.

"Ready to start pushing again?" Doctor Sawyer asked.

"I guess." I whimpered. I was so tired but needed the energy to get my other baby here.

"Go Blaine!" I pushed down and let it go after ten seconds. "Again!" I pushed then released it. "Push down Blaine! Their head is coming!"

"Doing great baby. You're almost there." Bas encouraged as he held me.

"Keep going Blaine. You're doing so well." I started to feel the head bulge out. "Slow, gentle pushes Blaine." She instructed. 

Bas kept kissing my head reassuring me everything was okay.

"Ow!" I groaned feeling an unbearable amount of burning increase.

"It's okay! Baby's head is crowning Blaine! Give me a small push." She said. 

I pushed and screamed.

"Good. Head is out." She announced. 

"Only a few more pushes baby." Bas stroked his forehead. I nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Push again Blaine. Big push for their shoulders!" 

"You can do this." Bas added, looking into my eyes. I nodded and started pushing again.

"Good Blaine! One more push!" 

I pushed harder than ever as my body shook from straining my muscles and my baby was out.

"It's another girl!" I let go of my husband and looked down to see my daughter wanting her momma.

"Oh my. Another girl Bas! We have twin girls!" I was shocked but relieved they were both here safely. I cradled her closer to me.

"I know! You brought them here! I'm so proud of you." He said kissing my forehead again and looked at the clock. "Babe, it's twelve forty five AM." He said with a smile. 

I was confused until I realized what he meant. "It's Christmas."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Our little Christmas miracles." I said as she began to calm down.

The same nurse from before took her to join her sister while I, with help from Bas, turned around and laid on the bed again.

Soon after, both my girls were in my arms.

"Hi babies, I'm your momma. You guys are finally here and it's Christmas. You two have definitely made your daddy and I two of the luckiest people on the planet." I said looking over them. They both had olive colored skin and dark brown hair. "I love you both so much." I kissed their heads feeling tears roll down my cheeks. "Bas, they're perfect." I muttered.

"Yes they are. Our perfect angel babies." He said, causing me to smile.

I didn't know it was possible for us to make two beautiful tiny humans but we did and they're just wonderful.

"Sleep baby, I'll put the girls into their bassinets." He states, gently taking them one by one.

"They need names babe." I told him as he placed our second daughter in her bassinet.

"We'll talk about that in the morning. For now get some rest because you need it." He walked over and kissed me. "You just brought our babies into the world and it took a lot of you to do that so sleep baby." He said. I nodded and shut my eyes.

**\---**

•Sebastian•

I woke up with a sore neck and stiff back. I slept in one of those hospital chairs, they're the worst. Now I know how Cooper felt when Julie was here when she had their daughters. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw it was 8AM. I scratched my head looking around the room seeing both my girls still asleep as well as Blaine.

I stood up and my back cracked as I stretched. I checked on the girls before going out into the hall. I went to get a cup of coffee before returning to my family.

I had called Cooper because knowing his girls they were up at the crack of dawn wanting to open their gifts and told him that the babies were here and that they're gifts were at the house. He said he was going to grab them then bring everyone here so they can open them with us here.

As I got back into the room, Blaine was starting to wake up and wanted his babies. I handed him one of the girls while I held the other one after putting my coffee down.

"Good morning, baby girl." He said as she opened her eyes.

"Hey B, why don't we each name one?" I suggested rocking as I held the other.

"That sounds like a good idea."

I looked back down at my daughter and thought real hard as to what I wanted to name her and the only name that sounded perfect was Hayden.

"You got one?" He asked. 

"Yes. I choose Hayden." I said. 

“Aw Hayden, that's perfect." He smiled then looked down at the baby he was holding.

"And what about her?" I asked sitting next to him on the bed. 

"Zoey." He answered. "Hayden and Zoey Anderson-Smythe." I handed Hayden over to Blaine while I continued to smile at my girls. Hayden and Zoey, they had a nice ring to it. Speaking of rings, my phone was ringing and it was Cooper. I answered and was surprised to hear what he had to say.

I walked to the door of the room and opened it revealing them standing on the other side.

"Mer-Shh, the girls are still waking up." I cut him off.

"Sorry, where are they?" He asked quietly. 

"Blaine’s holding them right now. You guys can go see him, I'll take the bag." I said as he smiled.

"Congrats man. I'll tell you it's the greatest feeling in the world becoming a dad." He said hugging me.

"Yeah you're not lying." I chuckled, hugging him back. "Come in." I stepped out of the way for them to pile inside the room.

"Oh my god. They're so cute." I heard Julie say. Blaine had a big smile on his face when he saw his family walk in.

**** •Blaine•

My brother walked in with his family, all smiling as they saw the newest additions to the family. They came to the side of the bed and were ogling over the babies.

"Can I hold one?" Julie asked, her hands folded together tightly.

"Of course. Take your pick." I said causing her to laugh. She chose Hayden who was on my left. "That's Hayden." I️ tell her and her smile grew even bigger.

"Aww, that's the cutest name ever." She said and smiled at her niece. 

"Hey!" Lark didn't seem too happy to hear that. 

"Oh hush you. Let me spoil my nieces for a little bit." She joked. “Hi sweet girl.” Julie then walked off and started to sway with the baby in her arms.

Lark rolled her eyes but walked closer to me. "Congratulations Uncle Blaine!" She gave me a hug carefully. 

"Thanks babe. Uncle Bas has your gifts if you two would like to open them." I️ tell her.

She nodded and walked over to him as Cooper took our other baby.

"Who's this?" He asked. 

"Zoey." 

"Beautiful little girl." He commented and matched his wife’s smile as the two held their nieces together. 

Bas handed out the gifts to the girls so they could open them as quickly as possible like they always do.

"Okay, I ️want to see your reactions to everything so Lark open your first." I said.

"Okay." She nodded tearing through the paper.

Her eyes almost fell out of her head when she opened it all.

"Wow. Look mommy me and you can be twins now!" She was so excited to see her Disney themed vans. "Woah cool." Julie grinned, while rocking the baby to sleep. She finished opening them all and gave us both big hugs. "Thank you Uncle Bas and Uncle Blaine." She placed a kiss on our cheeks.

"You're welcome baby. Now it's Blake's turn." I️ said.

She opened them and was so surprised to see the scooter we got her.

"Look daddy!" She lifted up her Harry Potter pjs. "Ooh, very nice baby girl. Guess when we get home we'll have to have a marathon in our pjs." Cooper said. She squealed at his words and gave us a kiss just like her sister.

A little while later, I️ heard one of the babies start to whine and I️ didn't know which one.

"Here, I️ think this little girl wants her momma." Julie placed Hayden back in my arms. Coope brought over Zoey and they were both in my arms again.

"Merry Christmas my little angels." I️ whispered, kissing their heads as they began to wake up.


End file.
